<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aspen Potter and How I Kept My Brother Alive (Because He Did Not Make It Easy) by TheQueendomofK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679827">Aspen Potter and How I Kept My Brother Alive (Because He Did Not Make It Easy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueendomofK/pseuds/TheQueendomofK'>TheQueendomofK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts, I made a timeline guys, Let there be Meta, Marauders, OR IS IT, Quidditch, Samhain, accidental magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueendomofK/pseuds/TheQueendomofK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter and Lily Evans married right out of Hogwarts for a different reason. And that made <em> every </em> difference.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Important Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick little timeline. It will be updated as the story progresses, so it won't give any spoilers away, but it will allow you to see some things Aspen might not think to mention. Not to mention this will keep everything organized chronologically.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1958:</p><p>      Petunia Evans is born</p><p>1960:</p><p>     Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Severus, et. Al. are born        </p><p>June 1968:</p><p>     Lily Evans meets and befriends Severus Snape</p><p>1 September 1971:</p><p>     The Marauder's Era First Year begins</p><p>1972:</p><p>     Second Year begins</p><p>1973:</p><p>     Third Year begins</p><p>     The Marauders become Animagi</p><p>1974:</p><p>     Fourth Year begins</p><p>1975:</p><p>     Fifth Year begins. Remus and Lily are named Gryffindor prefects.</p><p>March 1976:</p><p>     Lily ends her friendship with Severus Snape after he calls her a Mudblood</p><p>December 1975:</p><p>     Sirius attempts to send Snape after Remus Lupin during the full moon as a prank. Snape nearly dies, but is saved by James. Dumbledore tells Snape that if he does not remain quiet about Remus' nature he will not be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Remus, Peter and James do not speak to Sirius until the end of the school year.</p><p>June 1976:</p><p>     Sirius runs away from home and goes to Potter Manse. It is the first time Sirius and any of the other Marauders have spoken since his prank on Snape.</p><p>1976:</p><p>     Sixth Year begins. Lily is kept on as Gryffindor Prefect, but Remus is removed in favor of James, at Remus' request.</p><p>February 1977:</p><p>     Lily begins to date James Potter</p><p>1977:</p><p>     Seventh Year begins. Lily and James are named head boy and girl.</p><p>December 1977:</p><p>     Lily brings James to meet her parents during break, as Petunia brings her Fiance, Vernon Dursley. Vernon brags about his new car, leading James to brag about his own wealth. Vernon calls off the engagement by the end of the week. Petunia swears off romance.</p><p>June 1978:</p><p>     Lily becomes pregnant with Aspen.</p><p>     Petunia reconciles with Lily due to Lily's pregnancy.</p><p>21 June 1978:</p><p>     Lily and James marry, Petunia attends the ceremony as the Maid of Honor.</p><p>21 December 1978:</p><p>     Aspen Delta Potter is born prematurely. Her godparents are Sirius Black and Petunia Evans. </p><p>21 June 1979:</p><p>     Following tradition, Sirius blood adopts Aspen six months after her birth.</p><p>31 July 1980:</p><p>     Henry "Harry" James Potter is born a week late. His godparents are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom.</p><p>August 1980:</p><p>     Sybil Trelawney gives the Prophecy about the Dark lords downfall. Severus Snape overhears and brings it to Voldemort.</p><p>November 1980:</p><p>     Voldemort concludes either Harry or Neville is the prophecy child. Severus makes a deal with Dumbledore in exchange for Lily's protection. The Potters go into hiding and name Sirius their secret keeper</p><p>December 1981:</p><p>     Remus Lupin gives Aspen a Kneazle kitten for her birthday / Yule. She names the cat Hallow, after her favorite bedtime story.</p><p>January 1981:</p><p>     After the deaths of the McKinnons, Sirius is nearly captured by death eaters. He insists on a change of secret keepers. Peter Pettigrew is made secret keeper due to Remus Lupin's infiltration of the Werewolf Packs, and Pettigrew's strong Occulmency Shields. The Potters decide not to have Sirius and Alice blood adopt Harry at six months as they must remain in hiding.</p><p>September 1981:</p><p>     Lily finds out she is pregnant again, spells reveal it to be a girl. Aspen insists on this one being called Willow Avon Potter.</p><p>31 October 1981:</p><p>     Pettigrew gives up the Potters. Voldemort attacks. James, Lily and Voldemort are killed. Aspen becomes the true Girl-Who-Lived, Harry is named the Boy-Who-Lived, Sirius tries to hunt down Pettigrew, whom he believes has kidnapped his Godchildren. Pettigrew fakes his death, Sirius is arrested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just a quick little timeline. It will be updated as the story progresses, so it won't give any spoilers away, but it will allow you to see some things Aspen might not think to mention.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why Lily Evans Actually Married James Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Need a Beta, if anyone is interested. Will be adding tags as I go and they become relevant. Thanks for Reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why Lily Evans Actually Married James Potter</p>
<hr/><p>We begin with Chaos. As did the universe, as did life, as did magic. This was not that kind of chaos - yet. </p>
<hr/><p>Hogwarts, 1978</p><p>The screams filled the area. Not that it was surprising. Slytherin had caught the snitch, but Gryffindor had won the game. And not just any game, but the last game of the year. So really, they won the Quidditch Cup too, the right tossers. Anyhow, this is not the time for a 3 AM rage induced rant on why Slytherin so should have had that because really, it was just like the golden lions to - wait, right, not going there. So, Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup, and all of the school screams. Most of them are happy. Not to mention loud enough to be heard from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, from the far side of the Black Lake to the far side of the Forbidden Forrest. The Seventh Years are the loudest of them all, naturally.</p><p> </p><p>The party in the common room would have been a story for the ages, I'm sure, had anyone walked away sober enough to remember it - but then, there are some things I just <em>don't</em> need to know. </p><p> </p><p>"Give it up, for our Kings and Queens of Quidditch, the Champions of the Sky, The - The -The.... Hey!"</p><p>"Get down from there Remus, you're going to hurt yourself."</p><p>"Aww c'mon Flower Power, Moony's Fine"</p><p>"Black, he's drunk. Standing on a wobbly table. Screaming incoherently."</p><p>"Well at least he's enjoying himself" none other than man of the hour James Potter cut in.</p><p>"James, there you are!" And honestly, if the smile Lily Evans' sported in that moment couldn't light up a room, nothing else ever could.</p><p>"Of course I'm here Lils! I came to rescue my girlfriend from a <em>most</em> wanted man."</p><p>"Ha," Sirius' barking laugh got them a few more looks from some rather drunk party goers "And what did I do that has me on a wanted poster, hmm Prongs?"</p><p>"You left Marlene alone by the punch." James replied. "I think you might just get punched for that one."</p><p>"Ok, you are officially drunk enough to make even more terrible puns than Sirius, I think you're done." Lily cut in, looking to Sirius, who nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"I'll go check in with Marlene, do you think you can handle him?"</p><p>"I've got him"</p><p>And she did. James happily followed his girlfriend to the stairs that led up to the boy's rooms. Unfortunately, that simply led to a girl-shaped ambush, one that went by the name of Annabell Wrightly. </p><p>"Hey there Captain. You were so brilliant at the game today." Wrightly said as she stepped between Lily and James.</p><p>"Not to bad yourself Wrightly. Who knows, maybe next year, you'll be captain of the team." James complimented. And in the cringiest of cringes, Wrightly opened her mouth and went with none other then:</p><p>"I doubt it, see, I'm not much for Quidditch. Especially not when the only broom I want to ride is yours." Lily knocked Wrightly's arms off James with a quick</p><p>"Funny, that's what I was going to do right now, y'know, with my boyfriend." And she dragged James up the stairs and into his dorm before the fifth year had a chance to say anything else. </p><p> "The nerve of her" Lily said to James, turning into him, into a searing kiss he placed on her lips</p><p> "She can't even compare, Lils"</p><p>The snogging started, and it didn't stop there.</p><p>It's funny, how easy it is to forget a contraceptive potion is when you wake up late, in your boyfriends bed and need to race to your own dorm, change and pack, and say good byes as you make sure you have everything ready to move on to your next chapter in life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cokeworth, 1978</p><p>Petunia Dursley could not believe it. She had hated her. Her, with their mother's perfect red hair and their grandfather's green eyes. Her, with her popularity, with her parent's love, with her magic, her freakishness that got her everything Petunia was never allowed to have.  So, yes. Petunia Dursley had hated her younger sister. But now, she did not know what to say. She did not know what to say to her mother's perfect hair, held mostly back, but not entirely. She did not know what to say, to their grandfather's green eyes as they filled with tears. She did not know what to say, when, with all her friends, Lily had come to her, had asked her, had wanted, had needed her. She did not know what to say, to the girl who now had their father's disappointment and mother's scorn. Who, for all her magic was going through something that no one had seen coming.  Her little sister was pregnant at 17, and she had no idea what to say or do about it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. All The Monsters Come Out On Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All The Monsters Come Out On Halloween</p><hr/><p>We show who we truly are when we have a mask to hide behind</p><hr/><p>Harry was always, and would always be, my baby brother, and as such I would love and protect him. That being said, he was a disgusting, shriveled, red potato looking thing when he was born. He was also supposed to be a girl.</p><p>Thanks to the war, Mum and Papa were worried about being caught, so Mum convinced Papa to take her to the muggle doctors for her pregnancy. After all, until age three, the differences between muggle and magical is almost non-existent. Age three is when the earliest signs of accidental magic start to appear, and even then, only in children who have a great deal of magic, or so the old pureblood lore goes. Anyway, the muggles said Harry was supposed to be a girl. Mum and Papa let me pick the name, Willow Avon Potter, with her first name a plant and her middle name was water like my Mum's Lily Rain Potter and my Aspen Delta Potter. Needless to say my brothers decision to be born a boy was the first sign of all the trouble to come.  </p><p>And so, Willow Avon Potter became Henry James Potter, after some great grandfather on Papa's side of the family. We just called him Harry though.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was not difficult. Or at least that's what everyone always seemed to say. He was generally quiet, liked being held by Mum more than Papa, and was plenty fond of trying to catch the snitch Papa charmed to fly around his crib. These were all good things, I was assured.</p><p>Harry was also very difficult. He had a really big bag full of all kinds of things, he slept most of the time, he couldn't say what he wanted, and when he wasn't being quiet he could have been heard in France. These were all normal for a baby, I was assured.</p><p>Harry was my baby brother, and so was allowed his tantrums, and smelly diapers, and big bag that usually had a snack or two in there for me.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn't that smart though. He liked Uncle Paddy more than Uncle Moony. Uncle Paddy was fun. That I will not deny, but Uncle Moony was the best because Uncle Moony always came with chocolate and sugar quills. He also had a stash in his room in the bottom drawer of the night stand. And he always made the best hot cocoa, which was nice because Mum and Papa were terrible cooks. Mum burnt almost everything, and Papa, well lets not talk about how Papa sent us all to the St. Mungo's last time he made food. It was a bit of a disaster you see. And that brings in Uncle Wormy. He was the best cook, since Uncle Remus wasn't around often, and didn't make dinner when he was around, and Uncle Paddy was worse than Papa, which I didn't know was possible until he blew up the crock pot.</p><p> </p><p>We're not here to talk about that though. We're here to talk about Samhain, Accidental Magic, and Motherhood, and how I got mixed up in all three. </p><p> </p><p>Samhain</p><p>The first thing you need to know is that Samhain is the Wizarding Holiday, while Halloween is the Muggle one.</p><p>Samhain is the night when the veil between the living and the dead is thinnest. Through certain rituals, the dead, in their ghostly veneer, may be made to visit the living. Samhain was the name of a holiday, but also the name of one of the pillars of magic. The pillar of death, to be specific. Years ago, when the sons and daughters of death still stood, they could even bring the dead back to life, though it only worked on the newly dead, only once, and only for a great and unknown cost. This knowledge is considered to be the stuff of children's tales by most wizards and witches. Wizards used to call Samhain All Hallows Eve if the children of Death are raising the dead. The muggles at the time, and most wizards now, are unaware of this distinction. </p><p>Halloween, of course, have had the same origin, but with a few minor changes.  You see, what started in the Muggle world as Samhain, then became Halloween. It goes something like this: The muggles first began to call all Samhain nights All Hallows Eve. All Hallows Eve became well known as the night of the dead, and it was said the dead could come back to life. It was also said, in large part thanks to the wizard that first created Inferi, that the dead come back hungry for the living. (The wizard that caused this was a son of death, but was untrained in the arts of necromancy, and tried to bring his long dead family back. He did it wrong, and created a catastrophe, as well as a bastardized form of necromancy any powerful enough Wizard or Witch could do. He willingly sentenced himself to exile, and never again practiced such magic. His sons had no such reservations) Luckily, the muggles found that a mask of blood could make the risen dead think you were one of them. As such, blood masks on the face were popularized amongst muggles on All Hallows Eve. This kept the risen Inferi from attacking people, but not the homes they lived in. Faces were attempted to be made on the most readily available crop that season - pumpkins. In addition to face masks of blood, bloody faces painted on pumpkins (placed at each entrance) could protect a home. The tradition continued, changing as the muggles passed it down. Blood became paint, masks became costumes, and seeking the safety of neighbors became asking neighbors for sweets. As time passed by, the name changed and shortened into Halloween.</p><p> </p><p>Accidental Magic</p><p>Accidental Magic is a mystery to adults. Mostly because they don't remember. I do not have that privilege, and so remember what accidental magic was, and have been able to figure out the causes and correlations on how it all comes together. </p><ol>
<li>Accidental Magic is almost never accidental.</li>
<li>This does not make Accidental Magic purposeful.</li>
<li>Accidental Magic is actually caused by an obscurial.</li>
</ol><p>Great, now lets unpack all of that. </p><p><strong>Accidental Magic is almost never accidental.</strong> It is an instinctive response to provide what is not already provided. To have some force to rely upon, to have agency. Purebloods, as I mentioned, state that the most powerful witches and wizards start showing signs at age three. This is a correlation, not a causation. The reason age three is when some magicals start showing signs of accidental magic is because age three is when parents start leaving their children alone. I don't mean abandoning them for hours on end, but I do mean going into the other room while their toddler plays on the floor. It is a large part of the reason that most parents walk in on their children using magic to retrieve a toy that may have been previously out of reach. It is also why most parents do not know their child is doing magic until they happen to walk in on it. However, <strong>Accidental Magic is not purposeful. </strong>The child does not think to themselves 'hmm, yes, I would like that toy there to come over here, let me use my magic to retrieve it', they think 'Hey I want that toy' and their magic subconsciously retrieves it from them. Sometimes it does not work - there magic does not sense a need- and sometimes thy don't need magic because Mum is right there and Mum always makes sure I have the toys I want.</p><p>Long story short - accidental magic is just a child wanting something, and having their magic respond.</p><p>As for the other thing, well <strong>Accidental magic is caused by an obscurial</strong>. By definition, and obscurial is a large store of raw magic that is used significantly less than it is grown, and that acts on its own terms. Breaking it down: raw magic is magic powered by a desire, without the use of a spell or wand or motion, etc. Most adult wizards and witches use refined magic: magic accessed from their core (a raw source) and controlled by the use of a wand, an incantation, or another method of refinement. Refined magic tends to be more exact and consistent, raw magic tends to be more powerful and unpredictable.  In all magical children and adults, their core is raw magic. Since children used instinct to control their magic, they fall under the definition of obscurials. As children grow, so do their cores. Children will actually give off tiny bits of magic in everything they do. Children who are abused and therefore lock their magic away do not do this, and become the force that most people think of when they consider Obscurials.</p><p> </p><p>Motherhood</p><p>Ahh yes, the most confusing of them all. How exactly does a three year old become the Mother of her 1 year old brother? Sit back and buckle up. This one is the hard one. But also, blindingly simple. </p><p>'Magic works in mysterious ways' is a load of hooey. It is actually straightforward for the most part. Magic is a force that, much like a child, simply does. Magic notices everything it is involved in, and will punish or reward accordingly. In the case of Motherhood, if there is a situation where a child who, for whatever reason, does not have a suitable guardian that is willing and able to understand magic, and another comes along to fill in that void, they are granted status as a magical parent. It is as simple as that. You and the child must both consider each other to be that role (they are your child and you are their mother), although it should be noted that this is not limited to children, and if Magic decides it, only Magic can change it. Age does not matter, race does not matter, history does not matter. What matters is that the Mother (or Father) accepts that this other being is theirs to love, to protect, to guide and to accept, and that the Child knows they are loved, protected, guided and accepted by their parent.</p><p> </p><p>And that leads to the night of Samhain, 1981.</p><hr/><p>Godric's Hollow, 1981</p><p>Lord Voldemort casually strolled down the lane with an ease and swagger that a psychotic mass murderer should not be allowed to have. He arrived at Potter Cottage, my home, and walked right in, even though he shouldn't have been able to see it. I was in the nursery sleeping, as Mum and Papa sat downstairs, talking to Grandpa and Grandma's ghosts, introducing them to Harry. As Voldemort burst through the door, Papa charged, letting Mum run upstairs. Run to me. She had Harry in her arms, and woke me up as she ran slammed the door. Setting Harry in his crib so she could bar to door, I hid further under the blankets with Hallow, my kitten. </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>"<em>Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —</em>"</span>
  </p>
  <p>"<em>This is my last warning —</em>"</p>
  <p>"<em>Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! </em>Not Harry<em>! Please — </em>"</p>
</blockquote><p>There was a bright green flash. I peeked my head out from under my covers, and let Hallow go. The cloaked man was pointing his wand at my little brother. He had already killed my Mum and Papa. But Harry was my little brother. And as such I would always love and protect him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>I was three years old, that Samhain night.</p><p>I was three years old, when I first preformed Accidental Magic.</p><p>I was three years old, the first time I apparated on my own.</p><p>I was three years old, when I wrapped myself around Harry and side-alonged him to my secret hideout Uncle Paddy helped me build.</p><p>I was three years old, when I took a killing curse to protect my little brother.</p><p>I was three years old, when Magic allowed me to survive, as the last of Death's Daughters.</p><p>I was three years old, when I became the Girl-Who-Lived.</p><p>I was three years old, when Magic declared me the Mother of my little brother, Henry "Harry" James Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nothing Is The Same, But Not Everything Changes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing Is The Same, But Not Everything Changes.</p><hr/><p>Beginnings are sweet, and endings can be bitter, but that does not mean you should fear to start just because all that begins must end.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Godric's Hollow, 1981</p><p>I watched from under the roots of the old Willow tree in our back yard where my hideout was as a man I had never seen before came in and held Mum close. I also watched as he left and hid in Mum and Papa's room down the hall when he heard Uncle Paddy come in. Uncle Paddy came in and halted at the stairs where Papa was. Paddy chocked, turned away and went back outside. The man upstairs snuck down and out the back door when Paddy didn’t come back in. Of course, Paddy hadn't come back because he was out front talking to the big man. I don't know what they said, but they both went into the house together and went upstairs, only to find the nursery empty, save for Mum.</p><p> </p><p>The big man started to yell. I couldn't hear much, but I heard something about hiding the Potter children. Paddy said something about Voldemort taking us. The big man gets really quiet. The sneaky man in the back yard is quiet too. He's watching from behind the Asphodel in Mum's potion garden, but when he hears Uncle Paddy shout about Voldemort he leaves quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Hallow finds me then. She slips under the roots of the big tree and looks up at me with her big yellow eyes. I look at her and decide to send her to get Uncle Paddy. But Uncle Paddy and the big man had both already gone. I sneak back into the house and get Harry's big bag, then go back to the Hideout. I fall asleep there, wrapped around Harry and tucked under one of the many blankets in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>I was woken up by a buzzing under my skin the next morning I peeked through the roots of my hideout and saw Uncle Moony staggering into the front yard. He made a few motions with his wand, making the buzzing in my arms strength, agitated, but it quickly seemed to settle. Hallow goes into the house and waits by her bowl in the kitchen. Uncle Moony goes upstairs, and looks at the destruction. He comes back down quickly as Hallow started to yowl he displeasure at missing breakfast. Uncle Moony near runs to the kitchen where Hallow is waiting for him on the counter top. He freezes when he sees her. She swishes her tale then stands, jumps down to the floor and heads out the cat door. She pauses at the bottom of the steps. Uncle Moony opens the door and follows slowly, trying to catch her. She heads for my Hideout. Uncle Moony knows exactly where she's going and comes over slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"Asp?"</p><p>"We're both here Uncle Moony" I tell him as I crawl out with Harry. "The scary man came. I was in bed but Mum came running in and he hit her with a green spell and he tried to hit Harry too but I got him out and Uncle Paddy came but he couldn't find us and he said something about Voldemort and Mum says we can't say Voldemort and he left so we stayed hidden because no one said we we should stop and-"</p><p>Uncle Moony wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, rubbing circles on my back and telling me to breathe.</p><p>"Shh, Wolfsie, I'm right here. We need to go. So let me hold Harry and give me your hand."</p><p>"Where are we going Uncle Moony?"</p><p>"To Gringotts, Wolfsie, we're going to Gringotts."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Goblin Nation of Gringotts, 1981</p><p>Hardfang was a son of clan Holdfast, and was proud to continue his clan's service of the Potter family. So when he was awoken late at night due to a change in the Head of Family's title-bearer, he was devastated in the bloodthirsty manner only grieving Goblins could be. Even more so when he heard the official news in the paper the next morning about the loss of life and the loss of the children.</p><p>"Goblin Hardfang"</p><p>"Mr. Lupin, what are you doing with the missing heirs of House Potter?"</p><p>"They were hiding, I found them and brought them here"</p><p>"We will need to do a blood test to confirm them as the Potter children have been officially declared as missing."</p><p>"Wolfsie, he needs to cut your palm and drop some blood on the paper, alright?"</p><p>"Ok Uncle Moony"</p><p>Hardfang quickly cuts into the little girl's outstretched palm with the blood-letter, allowing seven drops of blood to fall onto the parchment page. His eyes widened as the page began to show Lady Potter's information.</p><p>Aspen Delta Potter</p><p>Eldest living Potter</p><p>Lady of the Noble House of Potter</p><p>Heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black</p><p> </p><p>Eligible Claims:</p><p>Lady Ravenclaw (Unclaimed Black Inheritance)</p><p>Lady Gryffindor (Unclaimed Potter Inheritance)</p><p>Lady Peverell (By right of conquest, Unclaimed Potter Inheritance)</p><p>Heiress Grindlewald (Will of Gellert Grindlewald, to Perevell House)</p><p>Heiress Dumbledore (Will of Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, to Perevell House)</p><p>Heiress Slytherin (By right of conquest)</p><p>Heiress Gaunt (By right of conquest)</p><p>Lady Rosier (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Malfoy (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Rowle (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Nott (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Lestrange (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Parkinson (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Flint (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Goyle (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>Lady Crabbe (By right of conquest, fealty sworn to Heir Slytherin)</p><p>House McKinnon (Left to defeater of Voldemort, as is right of victory)</p><p>House Vance (Left to defeater of Voldemort, as is right of victory)</p><p>House Prewett (Left to defeater of Voldemort, as is right of victory)</p><p>House Meadowes (Left to defeater of Voldemort, as is right of victory)</p><p> </p><p>Personal Magical Information</p><p>Core: Grey Alignment</p><p>Potential Ward Sight (Due to age at assuming Potter Ladyship)</p><p>Parseltongue </p><p>Natural Legillimency Base</p><p>Natural Occulmency Base</p><p> </p><p>"I am now in possession of significant enough evidence to allow the children vault access, and to read the Will of their parents," Hardfang began, "The last magical will and testament of James and Lily Potter was placed here upon the 30th of September, 1980 I hereby declare them dead, their magic fled, and their children in need of guidance. James Potter and his wife Lily Potter have hereby left all material possessions, all title, vaults and seats upon the Wizengamot to their first, and at the time of writing this will only, child, a daughter by the name of Aspen Delta Potter. She is to live with one of her godparents, with a strong preference towards Sirius Black, under the supervision of Remus Lupin. Should this not be possible, she is to live with Petunia Evans, also under the supervision of Remus Lupin. Should Remus Lupin pass before this role needs to be fulfilled, Aspen is to spend time in both households, with majority time spent with Sirius Black. Should all parties be unable to fulfill the roles outlined here as guidance, we ask that Aspen Potter becomes a ward of Gringotts, as to best prevent her from being harmed or used for political gain or influence."</p><p>At this, Hardfang takes a deep breath. "Sirius Black has been declared a traitor, and has been imprisoned in Azkaban. Is Petunia Evans still available?" </p><p>"She is, but I am not."</p><p>"Explain, Remus Lupin"</p><p>"I'm a werewolf, and recent laws state that werewolves can not have, raise, provide, or be in proximity to children, even if those children are there own."</p><p>"We shall make arrangements then. The girl will live with her Aunt, but will be raised, taught, and supervised by Gringotts."</p><p>"What about Harry?"</p><p>"No requests or provisions have been made for him. He will remain with his closest living relative, his Aunt Petunia, full time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For clarification:</p><p>There was no body left by Voldemort when he was blown to bits (only Lily is in the nursery), Aspen can see inside the house because she is the eldest living Potter (so the wards recognize her as their mistress and allow her to know who is where in her home, but she's three, so she only uses the names of those she actually knows), and for the Fidelius charm it goes:</p><p>James and Lily named Sirius the secret keeper<br/>Sirius comes up with the plan to change it to Pettigrew, and convinces James and Lily, who don't like the idea of Sirius being bait, but agree for the sake of Harry and Aspen's safety.<br/>James and Lily named Pettigrew the secret keeper. They didn't keep the secret themselves because they were in hiding, and wanted someone on the outside to be able to bring people in if needed.<br/>Sirius and Remus were let in on the secret -- Dumbledore knew they were in Godric's Hollow, but was NOT let in on the secret<br/>Pettigrew let Voldemort in on the secret<br/>Voldemort killed James and Lily, thus the Fidelius was broken, and Aspen gained control of the wards<br/>Snape and Hagrid, who were both told about the Potters being in Godric's Hollow by Dumbledore, found the house.<br/>Remus hears the news, comes to the Potter's, adds wards to keep other people out, and finds Aspen and Harry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>